Fakes Friend
by Ex-NekoSavior
Summary: Aku cebol, aku bodoh, aku jelek dan aku bangga dengan itu! Tapi jangan permainkan aku! YAOI INSIDE! R&R PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

**FAKES FRIEND**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**leena**

-batassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

"**Pagi, Dobe."**

"**Uchiha Teme!"**

"**No no no… Tanpa Teme. Mengerti, sayang?"**

"**WAAAA! TEME KONSLET! TOLONGGG!"**

-batassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

"**Naruto… Apa hari ini kau ada acara?"**

"**Hinata~ Ahahaha… Tidak ada…"**

"**Hm… Itu… K-kalau tidak ada… Apa kau mau menemaniku ke taman ria?"**

"**Hinata~ Ten…"**

"**Tentu saja tidak boleh…"**

-batassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

"**Teme sialan!"**

"**Kenapa denganmu, Naruto?"**

"**Ini semua gara-gara Teme! Aku gagal kencan dengan Hinata!"**

"**Hah~ Lagi-lagi berurusan dengan keluarga Uchiha… Naruto…"**

"**Ada apa, kak Dei?"**

"**Jangan pernah berteman dengan keluarga Uchiha…"**

-batassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

"**Naruto! Ada apa denganmu akhir-akhir ini? Tatapanmu begitu benci melihat Sasuke."**

"**Aku tidak benci dengannya, Sakura. Aku hanya muak dengan keluarga Uchiha."**

"**Hah? Ada apa?"**

-batassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

"**Naruto… Kumohon… Dengarkan aku! Ini bukan masalah kita! Ini masalah keluarga kita! Kita disini menjadi korban! Kau mengerti, Naruto?"**

"…"

"**Naru…"**

"**Hentikan kata-katamu, Sasuke! Setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutmu sangat ingin membuatku muntah! Aku mual denganmu, dengan kata-katamu yang sok berkelas. Aku benci Uchiha. Aku benci Uzumaki. Aku benci dilahirkan. Dan aku benci denganmu!"**

-batassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

"**Bukan, Sasuke maafkan aku…"**

"**Jangan menangis…"**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke…"**

"**Katakan sekali lagi, Dobe…"**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu…"**

-batassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

**FAKES FRIEND**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**~Leena-chan~**

-batassssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

**Hanya cover xD**

**Theheheheheheeheheh~~**

**Setelah lama tak nongol agak kaku ini nulis (ToT)'**

***Jelas lah! Selama ini nongol di game ECO molo***

**So, R&R**

**Gak terima FLAMER **

**Terima kasih~~**


	2. New Introduction

"Pagi, Dobe." Sang Uchiha memeluk Uzumaki yang tampak tercengang pagi itu

"Uchiha Teme!" Uzumaki berteriak dengan sangat gagah berani (baca: sangking cemprengnya sampai dianggap gagah berani)

"No no no… Tanpa Teme. Mengerti, sayang?" Uchiha bungsu mempererat pelukannya pada si Uzumaki

"WAAAA! TEME KONSLET! TOLONGGG!" dan akhirnya sang Uzumaki pun tertindas lagi pagi itu (**BACA:** sungguh malang)

* * *

**FAKES FRIEND**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Leena**

**PS: Leena bukan anak kecil **

**Leena sudah 19 tahun! *gak nyambung***

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: YAOI INSIDE! I DONT NEED FLAMER!  
**

**

* * *

**

"Teme! Turunkan aku!" pinta Naruto sambil meronta-ronta ria memukul punggung Sasuke

"Kenapa Naruto sayang?" kata Sasuke sok manis (BACA: Najis)

"Turunkan aku! Atau aku akan melompat dari sini, Teme!" Naruto bergerak-gerak tidak beraturan kesana kemari seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang menghinggapi satu bunga ke bunga yang lain. Dan tanpa disadarinya bahaya mengancam kedua nyawa mahluk itu.

"Berhentilah, Dobe. Atau kita akan benar-benar mati…" kata Sasuke dengan nada datar

"A-apa maksudmu?" entah karena Naruto yang memang rada dodol atau memang si Naruto yang lamban dalam merespon, akhirnya sekarang dia menyadari posisi mereka.

"Apa kau menyadari posisi kita, Naruto sayang?" Sasuke memandang langit pagi itu dengan seulas senyum yang… Ahh~~ menggoda kaum hawa

"S-Sasuke… Kau tidak gila kan? I-Ini lantai 3 gedung sekolah. D-dan sekarang kita ada di atas atap sekolah. D-dan k-kita sekarang berdiri di pinggir atap sekolah. D-dan kita…"

"Berhenti berbicara, Dobe. Sejak kapan kau menjadi Hinata yang berbicara selalu gugup itu?"

Keduanya terdiam. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya suara desir angin di ketinggian lantai tiga itu yang sibuk memutar musik di kepala mereka.

"Dobe… Kita akan meloncat…"

Naruto terdiam. Lama jeda di antara mereka hingga…

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

"TEME! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! AKU BELUM PERNAH MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA MENYENTUH SEORANG WANITA! AKU BELUM MERASAKAN BAGAIMANA MENJADI SEORANG SUAMI. DAN YANG TERAKHIR…" Naruto terdiam. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis matanya.

"Dan yang terakhir? Apa, Dobe?"

"Aku… A-aku…" Naruto terbata

"Apa, Dobe? Katakanlah…" Sasuke menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang aneh

"Aku…"

"Baiklah! Kita loncat!"

"AKU MASIH PERJAKA! KAU PUAS TEME?"

"Wah... Wah… Akhirnya ada yang mengakui bahwa dia masih perjaka. Well, Sasuke. Aktingmu sangat bagus. Aku salut padamu, bung." Kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul dengan membawa alat perekam sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke

"Berakhirkan, Kiba?" kata Sasuke

"Ya, terima kasih. Sekarang, kau boleh menurunkan dia." Kata Kiba diikuti dengan bunyi nangka busuk yang nyaring

"AWW!" teriak Naruto. "Pelan dikit napa? Heran gw!" protes Naruto pada Sasuke

"Jadi, Kiba. Apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan bukti yang ditanganmu ini kepada Shuryou no **Kouhaku**?" tanya Sasuke sinis pada Kiba.

"Ya… Dengan ini dia akan menurut pada kita. Ini bisa menjadi bukti betapa bodohnya ketua mereka. Dan terlebih lagi…" Kiba memotong pembicaraannya lalu menatap Naruto

"Terlebih?" Sasuke menatap sosok Kiba yang tiba-tiba tersenyum iblis

"Kita bisa membuat ketua ini malu kepada teman-temannya karena mulut besarnya." Kata Kiba. Diikuti dengan naiknya satu alis Sasuke bertambah tinggi seperti kurva yang entah berujung atau tidak.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita mengatakan bahwa Naruto masih perjaka…"

"Dan bukti foto bahwa ia pipis dicelana…" Shikamaru muncul beberapa menit kemudian dengan sebuah foto yang err… membuat wajah sang Naruto memerah akibat menahan amarah. Senyuman tersungging di bibir tipis nan pucat milik Sasuke.

"OK! OK! Aku akan menuruti kalian! Dengan satu syarat! Jangan pernah menyebarkan berita itu pada siapapun di sekolah ini!" kata Naruto dengan suara yang agak bergetar

"Deal. Tapi perjanjian itu akan batal jika kau menolak permintaan kami. You understand, Naruto?" Sasuke memberikan tangannya sebagai tanda disepakatinya perjanjian mereka. Naruto terdiam. Dia berada di posisi kritis. Jika dia menolak, mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai ketua dari Kouhaku yang dikenal sebagai playboy maniak seks? Tapi kalau dia menuruti, sama saja artinya dia melompat ke dalam mulut harimau.

"Aku mengerti. Kiba, Shika…"

"OK! AKU SETUJU!" kata Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke. Dia terdiam sambil terus menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sekarang semua sudah selesai. Ayo, kita kembali." Kata Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah diikuti Kiba dan Shikamaru dengan tawa sinisnya.

Sedangkan yang ditinggalkan?

Hanya dapat merenungi nasib dan berimajinasi tentang dirinya yang menjadi budak anggota **Karasu**

**

* * *

**

**Cetak tebal:**

**Kouhaku:**

Emas dan Silver (Gold and Silver)

Bosan dengan "Ketua geng kyuubi", maka saya ganti aja XD

*maksa*

**Karasu:**

Raven

Diambil dari rambutnya si Teme –a

Entahlah apakah sudah ada yang buat atau belum XD

* * *

Chapter 1: Fakes Friend/-New Introduction-

*Finish*

* * *

Kekekekekekeke *grin grin grin*

Entahlah ~_~

Belakangan ini lagi pengen coba-coba buat yang rate K+

Tapi sepertinya saya tidak ahli XD

*IYALAH! KEBANYAKAN MESUM SIH!*

Heheheheheehheeheh XD

Thankies dah baca~~

Inget!

**Don't be a silent reader ya**

R&R please


	3. Aku bangga pada diriku

"Dobe, bawakan tasku…"

"Dobe, jangan lupa bawakan minuman yang aku letakkan disana."

"Dobe, kerjakan PR Shikamaru dan Kiba."

"Dobe. Jangan hanya berdiri disana. Cepat cuci piring yang kotor."

"Dobe, lantainya masih kotor tuh…"

"Dobe…"

"ARGH! TEME TIDAK BERKEPRIMANUSIAANNN!"

* * *

**FAKES FRIEND**

**MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Leena**

**PS: Leena bukan anak kecil**

**Leena sudah 19 tahun! *gak nyambung***

**Rating: K+**

**Warning: YAOI INSIDE! I DONT NEED FLAMER!**** Err… kripikan boleh sih XD**

**Chapter 2: Aku cebol, aku bodoh, aku jelek dan aku bangga dengan itu!**

**

* * *

**

"Hm… Dobe? Apa yang kau teriakan?" seru Sasuke saat melihat Naruto mencak-mencak tidak jelas sambil menatap kearahnya

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto singkat padat dan jelas

"Hn… Whatever…" kata Sasuke sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya

Ya, disinilah Naruto. Di dalam rumah kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Rumah berukuran tidak lazim yang diberikan oleh orang tuanya untuk masing-masing anaknya. Rumah Sasuke bergaya minimalis dangan warna yang kebanyakan err… biru? Eh? Entahlah warna apa itu. Yang jelas Naruto muak melihat rumah itu. Rumah sama dengan pemiliknya. Ya, terkesan sama-sama dingin dan hampa.

"Che! Kenapa aku mau di perbudak oleh Sasuke!" rutuk Naruto dalam hati. "Kami-sama tolonglah aku…" pintanya sambil memelas memohon semoga ada yang datang menolongnya.

"Naruto?" seorang memanggilnya tiba-tiba

"H-Hinata chan? Sedang apa kau di rumah ini?" kata Naruto sedikit malu dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto,"Tidak ada, hanya menemani Neji. Ada rapat anggota osis." Katanya sambil terus tersenyum.

'Ah… manis sekali…" kata Naruto berblushing ria sambil menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kamu-memang-sangat-manis-Hinata

"Err… Naruto… aku ingin berbicara sebentar…" kata Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto yang sudah salah tingkah

"A-ada apa Hinata chan?" tanyanya terbata

"B-begini… A-aku…" Hinata terbata dengan pipi yang merona seperti daging buah semangka

"Ya, Hinata?" kata Naruto yang terus memperhatikan Hinata yang membuat sang gadis sukses mengeluarkan asap berbunyi "Blush"

"Naruto… Apa hari ini kau ada acara?" kata Hinata memberanikan diri

"Hinata~ Ahahaha… Tidak ada…" Naruto menjawab dengan senyum renyah mencoba mencairkan suasana hatinya

"Hm… Itu… K-kalau tidak ada… Apa kau mau menemaniku ke taman ria?" kata Hinata yang sukses membuat 'uke' satu ini membulatkan matanya seperti bola baso. Lama jeda diantara mereka hingga Naruto membuat satu keputusan.

"Hinata~ Ten…"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh…" lanjut suara yang entah-berasal-dari mana

"Bukan aku Hinata. HEI! SIAPA KAMU YANG BERANI MENDOMISI SUARA INDAHKU *digebuki*?" rutuk Naruto sambil terus mencari sosok itu. Lalu setelah beberapa saat, sosok itu muncul dari balik pohon rindang

"T-Teme…" suara Naruto terbata

"Hn… Maaf Hinata, tapi Naruto sudah buat janji denganku…" kata Sasuke dingin menatap Hinata. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk pasrah karena yang menatapnya adalah seorang Uchiha

"Oh… Begitu ya… Maaf ya, Naruto…" sedikit gurat kekecewaan terdengar dari nada suara Hinata yang langsung berlari entah-menuju-arah-mana

"OI! HINATA! TUNGGU!" teriak Naruto sambil berlari kearah Hinata. Tapi tangan pucat kurus itu menahannya untuk tidak beranjak dari sana.

"Kau ingat perjanjian kita, Naruto?" Sasuke berkata dingin pada Naruto. Menatap mata biru Naruto dengan sangat tajam hingga yang ditatap hanya dapat termenung dengan tatapan mata hitamnya.

"Jangan berani kau pergi atau membuat janji tanpa seijinku." Kata Sasuke dingin lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sukses terbengong beberapa saat. Lalu ia menghilang di balik pintu. Lama jeda setelah kejadian itu sampai Naruto berteriak.

"APA-APAAN INI! SEORANG UZUMAKI YANG JUGA SEORANG KETUA DIDOMINASI OLEH TEME SI PANTAT AYAM! PLEASE DEH!" teriaknya sambil terus merutuki kesialan dirinya karena berurusan dengan ketua Karasu

* * *

**[malam hari]**

"Teme… Apakah aku sudah boleh pulang?" tanya Naruto memelas dan menatap dengan tatapan puppy eyes. Memang dasar keluarga Uchiha –atau memang hanya Sasuke- yang tidak gampang tergoda dengan pancingan tatapan seperti itu hanya menjawab dengan singkat.

"No…" jawabnya

"Teme…"

"Tidak, Dobe. Kau bermalam disini."

"Teme… Aku takut amukan kak Deidara." Puppy eyes berkali-kali lipat

"Hn, bagaimana ya…" pertahanan Sasuke sedikit runtuh

"Boleh ya, Teme…" mulai bahagia karena ada sedikit pencerahan

"Tidak…" kembali lagi ke sikap stoicnya

"Ah~ sial!" rutuknya. "Teme… Aku juga manusia!" katanya dengan nada mulai tinggi

"Aku juga, Dobe." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit lembut

"Aku tak suka rumah ini, Teme! Sepi!"

"Aku juga, Dobe."

"SEPI SEKALI, TEME! AKU TIDAK TAHAN.."

"Maka itu aku membutuhkanmu, Naruto. Aku membutuhkanmu agar rumah ini tidak sepi." Sasuke berkata. Naruto terdiam. Tak ada rengekan. Sepi. Hanya bunyi alam liar. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sudah menggulung tubuhnya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto menatap iba pada tubuh yang kini mulai –ketahuan- bahwa ia rapuh

"Jangan pulang, Dobe… Aku kesepian… Setiap malam…" suara pemuda itu kini terasa semakin berat. Naruto mendekati sosok itu. Duduk disampingnya. Lalu memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Naruto. Si Raven tidak menjawab. Hanya membenamkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggetar. Lalu…

"Gotcha!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang Sontak membuat Naruto kebingungan. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, tak begitu terlihat apa yang terjadi karena semua berlalu begitu cepat. Yang tertangkap camera saat ini saudara-saudara, hanya Sasuke yang terjembab jatuh kelantai. Dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah Sasuke yang di tampar oleh Naruto. Lalu menatap tubuh mungil itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

**[Esoknya…]**

"Hei, cebol! Mana PR-ku?" tanya Kiba yang langsung menuntut bukunya dan berharap sudah dikerjakan Naruto. Naruto memberinya buku tersebut. Dibukanya satu-persatu halaman sampai mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Naruto belum mengerjakan PR miliknya sama sekali.

"Apa ini maksudnya, Cebol?" tanya Kiba. Tapi yang ditanya hanya melongo tak jelas memandang arah papan tulis dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kau kerjakan saja sendiri." Jawabnya dingin

"Urgh! Dasar cebol, jelek, bego! Tau begini aku tidak akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengerjakan PR-ku!"

Seperti teko diatas kompor, Naruto merasa mendidih saat mendengar nama Sasuke disebut. Entah perasaan apa ini membuat Naruto ingin menangis. Marah, benci, malu, sedih semua campur aduk. Ia tak bisa mengekspresikannya. Walaupun otaknya mencoba mencerna semuanya, tetap saja otak setengah tiangnya itu tidak bisa mencerna semuanya.

"ARGH!" Naruto terlihat frustasi akan keadaan ini. "Aku cebol, aku bodoh, aku jelek dan aku bangga dengan itu! Tapi jangan sekali-sekali kalian mempermainkan permainan konyol seperti ini padaku! Aku lelah! Aku capek dengan semua permainan kalian!" teriak Naruto yang sukses membuat satu kelas –termaksuk Kiba yang sedari tadi meminta PR-nya- tercengang. Satu bulir air matanya jatuh. Ia menangis. Menangis karena tidak bisa menerima keadaannya sekarang yang merasa dipermainkan. Ia frustasi. Ia benci. Ia benci dengan semua ini. Ia benci dengan semua orang yang menganggapnya tidak ada. Ia benci dengan semua orang yang selalu mempermainkannya karena ia cebol. Ia benci dengan Sasuke yang membodohinya. Ia benci Sasuke. Ia benci!

SREK

Pintu kelas tergeser. Seseorang berambut Raven masuk kedalam dan membuat semua mata tertuju pada pemuda itu. Mata hitam itu menjelajah seisi kelas dan mendapati si biru bergetar menahan tangis.

"Yare~ Yare~ hanya begitu saja kau sudah menangis. Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang ketua." Kata Sasuke. Sedang yang ditatap hanya diam membisu.

"Che!" kesalnya karena ucapannya tidak dihiraukan

"Dobe!" dan scene selanjutnya adalah dimana Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya pada Naruto dan semua mata di kelas dengan suksesnya menceleng akibat adegan yaoi tersebut

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kau menangis?" tanya Naruto. Si Raven tidak menjawab. Hanya membenamkan kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggetar. Lalu…

"Gotcha!" kata Sasuke tiba-tiba yang Sontak membuat Naruto kebingungan. Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke telah mendominasi dirinya. Menciumnya dengan lembut. Naruto yang tersadar dari sihir –ciuman maut- Sasuke. Langsung mendoronya. Sasuke dengan sukses terjembab jatuh kelantai dengan ekspresi puas.

"Apa-apaan kau, Teme!" Naruto berkata dengan nada bingung sambil mengusap bibirnya

"Bukankah sudah jelas, Naruto. Dengan ini aku mendeklarasikan, bahwa aku menyukaimu…" kata Sasuke lalu menciumnya lagi.

PLAK!

Suara itu begitu nyaring. Naruto menatap benci pada Sasuke. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia merasa di permainkan oleh Sasuke. Tubuhnya bergetar, seakan-akan tubuh itu menunggu untuk meledak. Ia menangis. Menangis sedih.

"Kamu boleh mempermainkan pikiran serta tubuhku, Sasuke. Tapi jangan harap, kamu bisa mempermainkan hatiku." Katanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya hampa.

"Bodoh… Siapa yang mempermainkanmu, Naruto…"

Dan malam itu hanya keheningan yang menemani keduanya. Tak ada seorangpun yang tidur malam itu. Yang satu memikirkan tentang nasibnya dan yang satu mencoba merajut hatinya yang terlanjur sakit. Keduanya mengalah, tak ada yang mendominasi. Keduanya hanya berharap, semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik bagi keduanya.

* * *

**To Be Continue…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: New Introduction (finish)**

**Chapter 2: Aku cebol, aku bodoh, aku jelek dan aku bangga dengan itu! (finish)**

**Chapter 3: in proses**

**

* * *

**

**Thankies yang udah ngeripiw ~~**

**Hehehe, Leena mengucapkan terima kasih~ nyaaaww~**

**Balesan ripiw:**

UchihaUzumaki SasuNaru : Iya, Cuma trailer xD hehe

NhiaChayang : Ga apa XD. Ini juga masi trailer kok XD

Fujoshi Nyasar: hehehe… Maunya sih ga kepisah XD. Doakanlah~~ Ini lagi buat Naruto Series XD. Hampir jadi satu XD.

Azuka Kanahara: Okeh okeh, sudah diupdate XD

Yufa Ichibi's : *smirk* hehehehehehe, yup XD. KEPERJAKAAN NARU TETAP MILIK SASU XD.

Kagami Aika: Yosh! Udah di update XD

NhiaChayang: Hihi… Sudah XD

Uzukaze touru : Belum ada yang tau ada siapa yang mendominasi –tentuSasukepasti-. Mau buat panjang-panjang belum biasa buat rate K+ XD

Kuronekoru : Haha… Update XD

* * *

**Corat coret author:**

**+coret**

**entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini down T^T**

**tidak mendengar suara Cloud –pacarLeena- beberapa hari**

**kayak gak ada semangat lagi T^T**

***LOH! Kok jadi curhat?***

**Hehehe…**

**Sori ya kayaknya banyak miss tipoh -_-'**

**Sepertinya Leena bener-bener kurang berhati-hati saat membuat fic ini (-_-)'**

**Hihihi…**

**Thankies ya atas ripiwnya XD**

**Sekali lagi mohon Ripiwnya XD**

**Nyaaaaww~~~**


End file.
